File talk:Vergo Anime Infobox.png
Edit War Stop using renders for infoboxes. 20:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) They're allowed to be used when the anime doesn't have a good image. The anime image is too dark, and he has meat on his face, which isn't normal. 21:01, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait. We'll get a good anime image soon. 21:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) The render is fine to use until we get the anime image. We shouldn't be limited to this dark hamburger image. 01:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) To be fair, when he appears in the anime, he's still going to have a burger on his face. Plus the burger is on his face on the manga image, and clothes aren't part of a character either. Kind of a silly argument. Still though, the render is better for now. It's stupid to "wait" until we have a good anime image when the one available right now is better. If there's a better option, take it. Don't wait for another. 01:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The thing is that render sucks. It's like a doll or something. 06:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) But it's still better than the poor lighting and quality of the first anime image. The render displays the character better. We can use it until we get a new one. 18:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude just look at the render. It's like a doll. 19:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) It's a fullbody, frontal image with great lighting. It's an ugly doll, yes, but it's more suitable than the current image. 19:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) And the opening image is dark, and not normal Vergo. 04:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Look at it. It's the worst render I've ever seen. The anime is bad yes, the angle is bad, the lightning is bad, not full body, and the meat on the way BUT way better than the render. 07:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The meat isn't a problem. Staw, you're not really explaining why the render is bad. Just saying he "looks like a doll". The render is still frontal, good lighting, and you can see the character better. It's going to be replaced once he's introduced anyways, so this just seems like you're looking for a reason to complain. 17:02, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Not true at all. The rules say NO renders are allowed. SeaTerror (talk) 17:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well SeaTerror, on the renders forum, we had a discussion, and we decided to use renders only when no other image is suitable. The darkness in the Hands Up! image really isn't fit for an infobox, and the darkness and detail loss present in Episode 598 doesn't look any better either. The render is probably the best option for now, until we get a better shot from the anime, which I think should happen when we get 599. 03:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the points raised by Galaxy9000 above. MasterDeva (talk) 03:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) For now, I think we should stick with the render since it's directly frontal. The anime's an upward angle from where Law's lying, making Vergo's upper & lower halves look disproportionate to each other. In the resized infobox, you can barely see his face (which has shadows on it anyway) & the lighting's of a dark hallway. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 05:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) That discussion didn't count considering it was STILL being discussed and NO vote even happened. So the render is absolutely not allowed because it is against the rules. SeaTerror (talk) 17:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 06:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Anyone found a decent pic yet? If not, then I am supporting the Full-body Anime one. WU out - 06:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) The anime pic is perfect. The switch looks good, it's full body, detailed, good quality and renders are not allowed in infoboxes. 11:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) The anime one is too dark. I already stated reasons above why it's not good. 23:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 09:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Bumped again. 04:24, July 22, 2013 (UTC) From what's been uploaded so far, the render is the best. However, I find it very hard to believe the anime hasn't shown us anything better yet. 14:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Very hard to believe indeed. WU out - 16:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC)